


Because of Angels

by Leeef



Series: A Happenstance of Angels [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory may not be traveling with the Doctor anymore. That doesn’t mean it’s a sad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to and including season 7 ep 5

They had done it, one more of his deaths that didn’t stick. It was time to go back to the Tardis and keep traveling, to continue on their wild adventure, with the missus, his daughter and the son-in-law. He knew Amy didn’t like to think about that, but with the memories of living for over two thousand years Rory Williams didn’t have the same reservations as his beloved wife. And yet something niggled at him, something he had seen for just a second and couldn’t get out of his thoughts. It made him turn away from Tardis, back to towards a grave and call out to Amy, “Come see this…”

One second he was staring at Amy with the Tardis waiting in the background. The next he was back on darkened streets, streets that were not lit with the lights of 2012. “Amy?” it was little more than a whisper as the world crashed down around him. Tears glittered in the eyes of the man who had been called the Centurion. “No…. no….” They’d stopped it, he was going to live a long life, one with his wife. It couldn’t end like this, the Doctor had just been talking about how he couldn’t go back. So this must be it. A life alone in the past, without any clue what to do with himself. Without Amy.

Rory was on the verge of breaking down, on screaming his grief at the world. Then the world changed again. One second he was alone, the next a tan jacket blocked his vision as they tumbled backwards. The pair landed on the ground with bruising force, but Rory didn’t care. There was a woman in his arms, a woman with red hair. She turned around to face him with a grin. Tears of grief swiftly morphed to tears of joy as he spoke again, “Amy!” There was no more room for words, as the pair reached out simultaneously to meet in a passionate kiss.

Rory was the first to break the kiss, not only because of the urgent need for air but to ask the question that was burning to get out. “How?” There wasn’t any need to say more than that. Staring gratefully into his wife’s dark eyes it didn’t seem to matter that much. Amy stared back into her husband’s eyes, a sad smile spread across her lips. “The angel sent me back too. I couldn’t lose you,” she choked back a sob, “Not again.” The sad, determined look on her face told Rory more than mere words could. They had lost so much, stranded in a time where they hadn’t even been born yet, unable to see their loved ones again. But they had each other and that was worth more than anything else in all of time and space.


End file.
